Dark Ritual
by Applewhack
Summary: After Rouge finds Shadow in Eggman's base, she, Shadow and Omega go on an adventure to put an end to Eggman once and for all! But is that the real Shadow?


Whew, it's been a while, huh?  
>Just to let you know, if you have read any of my earlier stories that are not complete, they are <strong><em>cancelled<em>** and **WILL NOT** be updated any more. Sorry about that.  
>Anyway, back to the point, now that school is out-of-the-way, I can come back to writing, I missed it. I thought it would be a great idea to write a story about<br>one of my favorite franchises, games and couple, this story will be about Team Dark's story in Sonic Heroes, and the couple will be Shadouge, which is one of my  
>OTP's in the fandom.<br>Before I begin, I would like to point out some key information.  
><em>If I type like this, this means the character speaking is thinkingtalking in his/her_ _head_.  
>IF I TYPE LIKE THIS IT MEANS A ROBOT IS SPEAKING.<br>**IF I TYPE LIKE THIS IT MEANS THE CHARACTER IS SHOUTING.  
><strong>Got it? Good. Now, shall we begin?

* * *

><p>~ <span><strong>Chapter one: Beginnings<strong>

The young bat descended from the what it seemed, black void, she opened her purple bat wings and landed on her two feet.

"Phew, that was close!" She said to herself as she grinned at her success. "I thought I was never going to make it out of there!"

Rouge quickly jolted to the safe lock, which is where she was headed, she quickly typed in the password where she learned  
>in the Space Colony Ark as M-A-R-I-A. The door soon opened and Rouge grinned at the massive locked vault in front of her.<p>

"This must be it!" She said aloud. "I finally found Eggman's secret treasure!"

The bat slowly walked towards the black box and typing in the exact same password as she did before, when the cage drained of its green liquid, she could  
>see who was the secret 'treasure' all along.<p>

"_Shadow? I-It can't be!"_ she silently thought whilst covering her mouth in shock.

Rouge heard massive, loud footsteps which only got louder and louder as the machine got closer and closer. Suddenly, Shadow opened his eyes and in that split  
>second, gunshots were going off, aiming specifically at the black hedgehog. Shadow quickly saw Rouge standing there, in open fire, before the robot's gunshot<br>could harm Shadow, he jolted towards Rouge to keep her out of harms way.

"Stay here." He said kindly as he jumped around the room like a boomerang and headed straight for the robot causing all the damage.

"MUST ERADICATE ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS." The black and red robot, identified as E-123 OMEGA, said in his emotionless robotic voice.

Rouge looked upon Omega and stared at him confusingly.

"Huuh?" Rouge softly said.

Shadow headed straight for the out-of-control robot, but before he could make a move Rouge quickly flew in to break the two up.

"Hey!" She shouted. "**HOLD UP!" **She sighed in relief of the place going quiet.

* * *

><p>Rouge looked around to see the whole place destroyed, with broken wires hanging down, objects been shattered, electrical devices being snapped with sparks of electricity coming off.<p>

"What is going on here?" She asked calmly whilst looking at both Shadow and Omega.

"Hmph." Shadow said coldly while looking away, not facing either of them.

"EGGMAN MUST BE DESTROYED. HE LEFT ME IN HERE ALONE WITH ALL OF HIS OTHER FAILURE OF ROBOT. HE SCHEDULED ME TO BE DESTROYED BUT THEN HE NEVER CAME BACK." Omega admitted.

Rouge paused for a few seconds, scratched her head then turned her attention to Shadow.

"And what about you, how did you get here? I thought you died after the fight with that prototype?"

Shadow continued to say nothing but then quickly looked up.

"Died? What are you talking about, bat? And how do you know who I am?"

Rouge looked at the spiky hedgehog blankly and blinked.

"You...You don't remember anything do you?" Rouge sighed. "Well, it's settled! We're going to find Eggman." Rouge pushed Shadow into Omega, they bounced off  
>each other as they hit. "You two make up so we can start hunting for Eggman!"<p>

She put her right hand in the middle of the two stubborn companions, she had to force Shadow's hand on top of hers, but Omega, by his own free will places his robotic hand on top of Rouge and Shadow's.

"Aw yeah baby, this makes us a team!" Rouge declared as she looked at both of her companions.

* * *

><p>The trio walked out of the facility and out into the open.<p>

"So, what is your name, bat?" Shadow smirked, while facing Rouge.

"The name's Rouge. I'm a Jewel th- hunter. Yeah, I'm a treasure hunter." Rouge forcefully smiled, while her heart beating fast.

"SUBJECT IDENTIFIED AS THEIF." Omega scanned Rouge and found out her personal data.

Rouge stared at Omega angrily but then smiled nervously.

Shadow chuckled and smirked "Ahh, so, that's what you were doing in Eggman's facility in the first place." Shadow smiled. "You woke me up."

"Heh..." Rouge chuckled. "I guess so." Rouge stopped in her tracks. "Where are we heading anyway?" She asked cautiously.

"SEASIDE HILL. EGGMAN ROBOTS DETECTED UP AHEAD."

"Hmph. What are we waiting for? I hope you can keep up with me." Shadow stated and raced up ahead to each Seaside hill.

"_He hasn't changed."_ Rouge thought and flew ahead to keep up with the stubborn hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this chapter. I will update in a few days, maybe, depends on how this chapter goes, if people like it, I will update regularly.<br>Anyway, I will keep my chapters short and sweet, I know a lot of people dislike long chapters, I am one of those people.  
>Next chapter will be all of Seaside hill, including Ocean Palace.<br>Until then, I hope you enjoyed and please Review!


End file.
